


Roll Me Over

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader is talked into checking out a band that she’s never heard of before. Who knew she’d be checking out the mysterious lead singer too, and that it would lead to a night she won’t forget?





	Roll Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quickie (hehe!) that I wrote this for a Pick-Up Line Challenge. My prompt was: #12 “Hey, what’s your name? I need to know what I’ll be screaming tonight.”

You sat at the table with your friends, watching as the band played. You didn’t know who they were, you only knew that your friend had insisted on you coming and that you’d enjoy it. So far, you were definitely enjoying it. Mostly, you couldn’t keep your eyes off of the hot lead singer.

They finished out the show with a song that had you squirming in your seat. You couldn’t be sure, but the eyes of the singer seemed to be darting right in your direction as he sang, just as he had been doing during the entire performance.

_Your gates are open wide_

_I got thoughts that break away_

_They beg to stay_

_Like a heart attack_

_Right behind my back_

_Love is more than just a push_

_It’s a thrust_

_It’s a shove me down_

_Roll me over_

_When it’s over_

_When it’s over_

The man crooned the last of the song, eyes still seemingly burning through you as he did so. You shot him a playful smile and he returned the favor just as the band ended their set. You watched as they made their way off stage, immediately surrounded by women who were obviously fans.

“Did you notice the way he kept looking at you?” One of your friends asked.

“Oh, I noticed,” you replied, still watching the man as he made the rounds; taking photos and doing autographs.

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, I’m going to go over to him and flirt a bit,” you said as you downed your drink and stood up. “Thanks for talking me into coming.”

You walked away from your table, gathering yourself as you made your move toward the handsome stranger.

You approached him finally, when there was a break in the crowd that had gathered. He watched you as you sauntered toward him; his eyes never leaving you, his tongue darting between those lips as you got closer. The women who were vying for his attention were all but forgotten as he waited for you. You smirked to yourself, impressed that the man had seen you and only you in this sea of women.

You decided to turn your flirting up a notch, stopping in front of him, just close enough so that you could almost hear his heart racing as you stared at him. He looked at you, his lip quivering slightly before turning up into a smile.

“Hello,” he said softly.

You brought your hand up to touch his chest, glancing down as you took a moment to check him out. You had been impressed by him when you watched him onstage, but right now, you were very much appreciative of just how attractive he was up close.

He didn’t seem to be turned off by the fact that you were touching him, in fact, he began to breathe heavier, his firm chest rising and falling rapidly now that your hand was on him.

“Hi,” you replied. You tilted your head, smiling at him as you let your hand continue to touch him.

He seemed to be at a loss for words, so you giggled, deciding that it was best for you to get the conversation going.

“I liked watching you up there,” you began, nodding toward the stage. “My friends talked me into coming to this bar tonight. Just my luck there happened to be a really great band with an insanely attractive singer playing.”

“Did you enjoy the show?” He asked finally. You liked hearing his voice. The sound of it sent shivers down your spine. You couldn’t help but wonder what it might sound like when the two of you were alone.

“I did,” you flirted. You became even more brave, figuring it didn’t hurt to be a little forward with how hot you thought he was. Besides, these other ladies were still hanging around, waiting for their turn to hit on him, but you were the only one that had his undivided attention. **“Hey, what’s your name?”** You asked.

“What’s your name?” He replied. You could tell that he was playing now. He watched you with a smirk and you assumed he was trying to get the upper hand in the conversation.

“I asked first,” you said.

“Well, maybe I don’t give my name to strangers.”

“Neither do I,” you said, still smirking at how well he played along.

“We just met,” he responded, “why do you need to know my name?”

You took that as your cue. You leaned in closer, letting your mouth ghost against his ear, ready to tell him exactly what you thought of him and what you wanted from him.

 **“I need to know what I’ll be screaming tonight,”** you whispered seductively.

You pulled away from him, letting your hand leave his chest. You watched for a moment as his demeanor changed. He was no longer sure of himself or dominant. He let out an audible gasp, mouth dropping open as your words set in. You turned from him, heading toward the exit. You didn’t look back to see if he was following you, you only hoped that you had flirted well enough to keep his interest. You felt yourself blush, impressed with yourself that you had even had the guts to speak to a stranger like that.

When you stepped outside, you still didn’t turn around to look. You hailed a cab, reaching for the door handle when a hand grasped yours just as you began to open the door. You gasped, turning to see that it was the man from the bar. You smiled when you realized that it had worked. You met his eyes, heart racing when you saw the look of sheer lust take over.

“Rob…” he breathed out, “my name is Rob.”

“Perfect,” you replied, “That’s an easy one that I’m sure I won’t forget.”

He said nothing else, he simply opened the door of the cab and quickly joined you inside.

Neither of you spoke to each other. You gave the driver directions and sat back next to the man. You glanced at each other occasionally, giving each other sly smirks as if you both knew exactly what was going to happen tonight.

He followed you to your doorstep, watching as you fumbled with your keys to open the door. For some reason, you were a bit nervous now. It was probably the way he focused on you, those gorgeous blue eyes studying you.

Once you were inside and you had invited him in, he wasted no time in making his next move. He backed you up against the wall as you dropped your bag. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pressed against you, nearly forcing the air from your lungs as he pinned you against the wall. His lips were on yours in a second and you moaned against him as his tongue pushed its way into your mouth.

He moved his way down, focusing on your neck where you could feel him nipping and sucking at your skin. You let out a groan, prompting him to roll his hips against yours.

“You should know that I don’t normally do this with strangers,” you breathed out.

“I’ll count myself as lucky then,” he whispered against your neck.

You could feel the heat pooling in your abdomen, and even though you didn’t know the man, you knew that you wanted him now.

You pushed him away from you and he stepped back, giving you a confused look. You walked away, heading toward your bedroom and he followed. Once you had him there, you turned back to him and began to undress him. You slipped his shirt up over his head, discarding it on the floor; then you went to work on his jeans as he hurriedly removed his shoes. After you had him completely undressed, you stepped back to admire him.

“I think I’m going to be the lucky one tonight,” you flirted.

You let him undress you; his hands caressing your bare skin as he pulled your dress down, his fingertips teasing your hip bones as he slipped your panties off. He walked you backwards to the bed, shoving you down before moving to top you. You were surprised for a moment, but extremely turned on by his dominance.

Your heart began to race faster, your breath coming in short gasps as you felt his erection against you. You really didn’t do things like this with strangers often. You only knew that you had wanted this man after seeing him onstage.

“I want to know if you look as good when you cum as you do when you’re singing,” you said.

He looked at you, his lips turning up in a wicked smile.

“I guess we’ll have to find out.”

You gasped as he entered you, your hands grasping onto him as you tried to steady yourself. He felt so fucking good already and you didn’t even know him. He stilled himself, letting you adjust to having him inside you, but you were having none of that. You rolled your hips against him, watching as his mouth dropped open, his eyes closing at how amazing this felt for both of you.

“Move,” you demanded. You were thankful that he was being considerate, but you wanted him and you wanted him now. He didn’t hesitate. He pulled out slightly, teasing you for a moment before thrusting back into you hard. You cried out, gripping onto his back, grinning as he began to move at a steady pace.

His mouth was everywhere. Kissing you hard on the lips, moving to worship the skin on your neck and collarbone. You felt his tongue dart out to taste you. The sensations of his mouth on you and the steady rhythm of him thrusting inside of you caused the fire in your belly to build up faster than you expected. Just as you felt him softly bite your neck, paired with a deep thrust against you, you felt yourself peak. You knew you were going to cum and you were going to cum hard.

You moved your hands up, tangling them in his soft curls, gasping and moaning as you felt your climax build faster and faster. He could tell that you were close, so he made sure to remind you of what you had promised him earlier.

“You asked my name,” he mumbled. He was staring down at you, still keeping his steady pace as he watched you.

“Yes,” you moaned.

“You said you’d scream it.”

“Yes- yes.” Your words were broken now, you were falling apart as he continued to build you up.

“I want to hear it on those pretty lips of yours.”

You gasped as he thrust into you harder.

“Did you forget it?”

“R-Rob,” you stuttered. You groaned again; not sure if you could last much longer.

“That’s it,” he said with a grin. He picked up his pace, slamming into you now as you tightened your grip in his hair. You were trying to hold back, trying to keep yourself from climaxing just yet. You were doing a decent job of it, that is, until he leaned in to kiss you before whispering against your lips.

“Come for me, sweet girl. I want to hear my name.”

You came as the words left his lips, screaming his name, just as you had promised. He followed suit, trembling against you as his own climax peaked. He uttered a few swears, grunting, as his mouth dropped open and a look of pure bliss crossed his face.

Once the two of you steadied yourselves, your breaths slowing and heart rates returning to normal; he rolled off of you. You laid next to each other and he glanced over to you.

“Mmmm,” he hummed as he left his fingertips trace along your arm. “I gotta say, I really like the way my name sounds coming from you.”

“It’s a good name,” you replied. “Easy to remember.”

He chuckled softly, looking into your eyes, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I caught yours though.”


End file.
